Reciprocation is key
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: "If there's one thing I'm sure the Black family knows is that a lady is never to go unsatisfied and that reciprocation is key to a good relationship." Takes place literally the morning after "Voyeurism is such a strong word." Hermione pays Narcissa back for the quite...pleasurable experience the night before. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Reciprocation is key to a good relationship. Takes place literally the morning after "Voyeurism is such a strong word." Hermione decides to give Narcissa what was denied last night.

**Reciprocation is key: **

Hermione walked through the doorway of the kitchen, smiling in happiness as both of her little girls exclaimed loudly, "Mommy!" She unlocked her hands with Bellatrix's and swooped over to Hydra and Gemini, kissing Hydra's cheek and then Gemini's, Bellatrix followed suit before sitting down with her niece and daughter. Andromeda and Narcissa were by the kitchen counter and the stove, Andromeda guiding her younger sister through cooking breakfast.

"So," Hermione began, noticing Narcissa making sure the stove had been turned off before carrying the pan filled with eggs over to the plates, as Andromeda smiled in appraisal and brought the tray with toast and biscuits to the table, "I hear you are going with your mamas today to cousin Tonks and Teddy's today, right?" Hydra and Gemini both nodded happily. "That's right," Hydra piped up, practically bouncing in her seat, grinning, "Auntie Andy and mama said that we are going to see Remus, Tonks and Teddy!"

Hermione smiled at her joyful daughter. "That sounds great," She said, "But I think that me and your Aunt Cissy aren't going with you to see them. Aunt Cissy and I need to settle something." As soon as Hermione said that, she looked at the youngest of her wives and tried not to laugh when she saw Narcissa stiffen, though her back was still to the muggle-born.

Hydra appeared confused. "Settle something?" she asked adorably, "Why aren't you and Auntie Cissy going, mommy?"

Bellatrix smirked at Hermione and the brunette gave her wife a warning look. She looked back down at her hyper daughter. "Oh, it's nothing serious, sweetie," the young witch exclaimed, smiling, "Your Aunt Cissy and I are just going to discuss a few things. Grown up stuff, nothing important."

Hydra's nose wrinkled at hearing "grown up stuff." She obviously was thinking that it would be incredibly boring to hear about it. "Okay." She chirped and went back to eating her cereal before Narcissa, who had found her ability to move again, placed a few eggs on the girl's plate next to her cereal bowl, silver spatula sliding the eggs onto it easily, the pureblood's eyes never leaving the amused Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the oddly professional display, but kept her dark fantasies to herself. She was not going to breathe a word to her children about what she planned to do to Narcissa while her children and other two wives were away. No grown up conversations within a two hundred mile radius of her children, no, never. Hermione just smiled as she sat down at the table between Gemini and Bellatrix.

As nearly half an hour passed, friendly, teasing words passing between the four oldest witches in the room, Hermione every now and then giving Narcissa smoldering looks and the blonde averting her gaze, smirking. Bellatrix and Andromeda would notice this of course, giving little smirks of their own of course but said nothing on the subject, just continued discussing some ridiculous law that the Ministry was passing for flying horses and such.

As minutes went by it had almost reached 11:30 sharp so Hermione began to herd her children to the floo. Bellatrix and Andromeda followed, chuckling. As Hermione kissed both of her daughters and then both of her dark haired wives goodbye, she waved to them and went to a dark brown gleaming shelf pressed flush against the ebony stone wall, grabbing a long midnight blue scarf from it and tying it to her belt. With the scarf bound around her belt, she sauntered back over to Narcissa gesturing towards the hallway, giving a sly look of her own and letting the blonde know exactly what she wanted. Narcissa smiled and left the dishes on the table, following her wife.

Hermione turned towards the hallway, smirking as she watched Bellatrix and Andromeda lead Hydra and Gemini to the barrier just outside of the floo. Good, while her little girls went to Remus and Tonks's place to play with their cousin Teddy (technically Gemini's nephew) she wouldn't have to worry about them seeing or hearing anything that wouldn't be good for them. Bellatrix walked over till she was behind Hydra and she led the little girl to the front of the floo as Andromeda did for Gemini. Before Bellatrix grabbed a handful of floo powder to demonstrate to Hydra how to use it, the dark witch sent an amused glance to her wife in the hallway, her smirk matching Hermione's as her gaze met with the muggle-born's. Hermione tried not to laugh. Oh yes, Bellatrix knew _exactly _what Hermione was going to do to Narcissa while the blonde's sisters and nieces were out.

Bellatrix showed some of her teeth in her grin and turned back to the fireplace, reaching and taking some floo powder from the small clay pot hanging from one of the side stones of the fireplace, gesturing for Hydra and Gemini to observe her. Bellatrix went inside the fireplace, announcing loudly and clearly, "25 Draconian Arch Road!" An inferno of green flames erupted from the soot at Bellatrix's feet as soon as the dark witch released the floo powder, the emerald flames engulfed her body and the dark witch soon disappeared. Hydra and Gemini both gasped, stepping back, and Hermione tried not to giggle, finding her daughters' shock adorable. She wasn't worried about their fear though. Andromeda would help them-show them they were safe.

Andromeda was writing something down and Hermione knew that it was the address that Bellatrix had just shouted out-Remus and Tonks's address. Andromeda handed the paper to Hydra. Hydra cautiously took the paper and Andromeda picked up both girls carefully. She said to her daughter tenderly, "Go on Gemi. There's some floo powder in that pot." Gemini Reached a tiny hand out and grabbed some of the powder as Andromeda stepped into the fireplace, one child under each arm.

"Now say it clearly with me, Hydra." Andromeda said, smiling at her niece.

Hermione watched, fascinated; just as fascinated as she had been when Hydra had first started learning how to walk. She could feel Narcissa next to her, just as transfixed as she was.

"25 Draconian Arch Road!" Both Andromeda and Hydra yelled at the same time as Gemini let go of the floo powder. Green fire shot out from everywhere, swallowing the grown witch and the two small figures in her arms.

Hermione chuckled when the last of the green fire and all three of the witches in the fireplace disappeared and shuffled herself and Narcissa into the bathroom, slamming the door shut hard and casting the lights on, taking her three rings off her finger and putting them and her wand down on the sink. She then turned to Narcissa, grabbing her wife's wrist, and pulling her towards the white porcelain tub.

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Hermione, love," She protested, "You can't possibly mean to-"

"Don't ask questions," Hermione growled, hand moving to the blonde's waist, taking hold of it and pulling the older woman to her own body and guided her to step over the earthenware barrier so that they both were in the tub, Narcissa facing the wall, Hermione at her back.

"Oh, Cissy," Hermione laughed, cupping both of the pureblood's wrists together in her left hand, pinning both the blonde's hands against the shower wall, above their heads, right hand wrapping around the silk scarf she had tied to her belt, undid the knot and brought it to Narcissa's wrists, wrapping it around them. The blonde shivered when she saw this. Already moisture began to swell between her legs.

"You Slytherins," Hermione growled into Narcissa's ear as she tied the other end of the scarf tightly around the metal showerhead, "You snakes, you do the most foolish things sometimes you know? You three serpents did the worst last night. You should know not to let a lion go hungry. Last night, Cissy, you fucked me till I was unconscious practically, but you didn't let me touch you. You let a lion go hungry. Now you are the prey, darling." As if to emphasize her point and intention, Hermione stepped back a bit, pulled her left hand back from the pureblood's waist and smacked it across the pureblood's satin clothed rear hard four times.

Narcissa let a whimper out, spikes of pleasure shooting through her for each slap against her posterior. She could feel her nipples hardening behind the black satin of her dress. She never made it obvious, but both her sisters and Hermione knew that she loved it when her muggle-born wife dominated her like this. Like many nights, last night had not been rare by any means; Hermione tended to either be the one tied up and at the three Black sisters' mercy and pleased till she was unconscious or nearly unconscious. But that wasn't to say Hermione couldn't be the predator and the sisters the prey. Bellatrix had been the first to learn this. Narcissa could easily recall when she had first gone to order the House elves (which Hermione had forced them to pay with gold) to get their breakfast ready, Bellatrix had shakily come to join them at the dinner table, appearing out of it, more out of it than usual, her legs quite wobbly. For some reason she had been having trouble walking. Having collapsed into the chair at the dinner table, hair more wild than usual, eyes wide, she seemed to be in shock about something. When Narcissa asked what happened, Bellatrix had responded with, "_Apparently, our kitten is a lion in bed."_

Narcissa's cunt clenched at the thought, remembering when her first time begging Hermione for release had happened; when she had been tied to their bed, Hermione between her legs, mouth fastened around the blonde's clit, sucking hard, not intending to stop anytime soon.

Grabbing Narcissa's sable dress and pulling it up, right set of fingers moving to the older woman's nether lips, Hermione continued, "If there's one thing I'm sure you Blacks know is that a lady is never to go unsatisfied and that reciprocation is key to a good relationship."

Narcissa cried out as Hermione's strong, fondling digits entered her heat, thrusting and stroking against the pureblood's inner walls as the older woman's hips bucked into her wife's moving hand. Hermione spread her fingers inside the blonde's channel, all the while stroking her other fingers around Narcissa's vulvae. Hermione smirked when she heard a choked sob from her wife, cum beginning to accumulate around her thrusting and torturous fingers.

She laid her head on Narcissa's shoulder, squeezing her eyes closed in concentration as she fucked her fingers harder into Narcissa's core while rubbing her groin against the back of her wife's leg.

"You bit off more than you can chew, Cissy." Hermione growled, starting to rub the heel of the palm of her hand against Narcissa's clit. Her left hand glided up to Narcissa's breasts, palm of her hand clasping around the blonde's left breast and squeezing. The blonde's whimpers disappeared and a pure scream was ripped from her throat, head thrown back, unable to move away from the wall where Hermione had tied the pureblood's hands around the showerhead.

Somehow though, she was capable enough to whimper out, "Harder."

Hermione opened her eyes and stopped her fingers, eliciting a whine from her wife. Hermione lifted her head. "What Narcissa?" She asked, wanting to hear what her wife was saying.

"Harder." Narcissa repeated, voice strained and clenched her legs in indication, "Harder here, and…..and hit me harder." Narcissa was looking over her shoulder and saw the startled face Hermione had. The brunette leaned in and said carefully, "Are you sure?" She rubbed her left hand against the pureblood's rear, "Are you sure, Cissy?"

Narcissa nodded urgently. "Yes, yes," She panted, desperate, "Please. Fuck me harder. Hit me harder, at the same time. Please, my love. Please."

Apprehensive, Hermione nodded. She knew for the Black sisters, pleasure and pain could sometimes go into the same vein, especially if it was consensual, but the anxiety gnawed at her, remembering what these women's father had done to them; the torture he had subjected them to. Especially Bellatrix. She had sworn to never harm them as long as she still lived, never. Still, if Narcissa wanted this and since it was really only spankings, and Narcissa _was _literally begging her to do it….

Her previously frozen fingers slammed harder into Narcissa's sheath, palm rubbing against the blonde's clit. Hermione pulled her left arm away from the blonde's bosom and moved it back again and slapped it against the pureblood's rear. Agonizingly venereal moans left Narcissa's mouth with each slap and each thrust. Her thumb and fingers began to slip against Narcissa's clit as well as thrust into the blonde. The impact of her slaps against Narcissa's buttocks increased. The blonde's breath hitched, head thrown back, hips bucking out of control.

Hermione brought her lips closer to the blonde's ear as she thrust and smacked, breathing out hoarsely, "Always have liked it rough, haven't you, baby? Probably why you started chasing after me that time I slapped you. Bet it got you all hot and wet between the legs for me." Hermione wasn't sure she should have brought that up, given the context of when she had done it. Things had been different then and her anger towards the blonde witch had been the only thing that had triggered the act of violence. At the time, she would have claimed that it was completely justified, as the brunette had done it as the closest she could come up with as revenge for Narcissa never once visiting Bellatrix in Azkaban or never once trying to bail the older Black sister out before Voldemort's return, but eventually the relationship had gradually changed, even though Hermione had poignantly told the blonde that the pureblood would "never have her." Had she known then what she knew now, she would have found that statement very funny.

She heard a groan in response from the blonde and felt her stomach twist. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"Sorry, baby." She said, thrusting in and slapping a little more gently, "I shouldn't have said that."

The blonde witch shook her head, panting at an accelerated rate, "It's alright. Do you…are you still angry about that?"

Hermione almost froze again as it dawned upon her that Narcissa was serious. The blonde, even in the throes of pleasure, wanted to know if her wife still begrudged her for not trying to help Bellatrix ever in the dark witch's very troubled life.

Hermione sighed as she rested her head against the blonde's back again, hand kneading the older woman's cunt as her other hand was now slapping harder against Narcissa's buttocks, finding a soothing, steady rhythm, being rewarded with gasps and sharp cries, "I'm not angry. I know still that it was the wrong decision. Bellatrix was your family, you should have done everything to get her out of Azkaban and get her the psychological help she needed, no matter how it would have made you look in the eyes of society, but it can't be helped now. It's over. Ten years over with now. Nothing can be done for it, but make sure that you'll help her. That we all help her. And that I fuck you into figuring out how beautiful you are without society's rules." At the end of that sentence, Hermione thrust in harder while grinding her hand against Narcissa's bundle of nerves.

The blonde let loose another wail that reverberated around the bathroom, rocking her hips endlessly as she felt her cunt clenching.

Time seemed to slowly float by as Hermione was mesmerized by her wife's heartbeat and the thighs that had once sped up and an impossible speed while tightening around her fingers were finally steadying. The blonde's heartbeat slowed and her pants decreased. Narcissa's head lay back against Hermione's shoulder, whimpering as the brunette gave her last few good hard smacks across the blonde's rear, the last one being particularly hard for good measure.

The pureblood cried out as the last of her orgasm passed along with the pleasurable bolt that went through at the final slap against her bottom. When her body finally came to a rest, her lower torso sagged and Hermione's left arm wrapped around the older woman's waist, her right hand slipping out from the woman's sheath, slicked with proof of the blonde's orgasm. Her soaked right hand went up to the scarf and untied it, releasing Narcissa's arms only for them to fall to the pureblood's side, drained. The blonde woman in Hermione's grasp was exhausted. Hermione chuckled, wrapping her other arm around the older woman's waist and guiding her out of the tub, helping her into the dining room and seating her down on the leather bound sofa.

When the blonde was laid across the couch, head against one of the cushions carefully, Hermione was about to get up to wash her hands, a pale, weak hand went to her left wrist.

"Wait," Narcissa mumbled out tiredly, "Please, stay with me. Lie down with me." Hermione opened her mouth to protest till she saw those pleading pale eyes. She exhaled, nodding and smiling. She slipped over Narcissa's body and lay behind the blonde, spooning her and hugging her from behind, burying her face in the older woman's blonde hair. Narcissa whined a little but turned, snuggling against the brunette's neck, arms binding tightly around the younger woman, though not in a very strong grip considering both limbs were weakened. Hermione smiled, tightening her hold as she and her wife rested together peacefully.

**Okay, just a little treat for Narcissa for the previous night, haha. No flames. This takes place before the second chapter of "Godfather Neville" is supposed to take place (Which I still am working on, no fear) and of course the morning directly after "Voyeurism is such a strong word." **


End file.
